Outcast
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: After everything, Kagome is denied the future she had dreamed of. Instead after making a wish, Kagome is reborn, her old life is nothing but dreams and her new life is far from normal seeing as she is a member of a pride of humanoid lions: and she's one of them but that does not mean she is accepted by everyone /AN :/This is an idea, I am not if I will continue it
1. Chapter 1

**Outcasts**

 **By** : _**wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama**_

 **Disclaimer** : _I own nothing! Both "InuYasha" and "The Lion King" belong to their respected owners._

 **Summary** : _After everything, Kagome is denied the future she had dreamed of. Instead after making a wish, Kagome is reborn, her old life is nothing but dreams and her new life is far from normal seeing as she is a member of a pride of humanoid lions: and she's one of them but that doesn't mean she is accepted by everyone of the pride._

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Prologue**_

Soon to set, the dying light of day fought to stay in the sky, it's yellow light washing over the earth that already began the healing process from today's battle. Which would not be the last of which good and evil would fight, but it would be the last one to involve the _Shikon No Tama_. A calmness that had not been known for the past year, swept over the land in the form of a cool evening breeze. It was finally over.

The small framed Shikon Miko smiled as her gaze followed the breeze, the battle had been finally won. Her kimono was covered in blood -most of which was not her own- while also being sliced open in some parts to reveal pale skin marked by cuts and bruises. Not bothered by the state of her form, she smiled as her gaze landed upon her makeshift family.

All her friends had survived the fight with minor injure that went unnoticed as they stood together taking in the victory that they had worked so hard to achieve. For the first time since their travels began, there was an air of calmness that hadn't been there before. They were free now to live without the threat of death hanging over their heads, free to allow their dreams take shape.

Her sapphire eyes lingered on the two that had come to be like older siblings to her. Miroku looked at Sango with a renewed look of hope in his velvet brown eyes, while she looked at him with the love she had been trying to deny. Both thought they would die on this day, but now were free to explore the feelings they harbored for one another. Pulling the slayer into his arms, Miroku kissed her and Sango inturn kissed him back. They could finally be together without fear or worry.

A feeling of joy filled the young miko at seeing her dearest friends accept their love for one another. There was no doubt in her heart or mind that they would live a very happy life together, a life that they both deserved. This moment was the end of a chapter -possibly even a story- and the beginnings of a new.

Her eyes then landed on Sesshomaru who stood off to the side, his own amber colored eyes looking out over his land, no doubt feeling the peace the hung heavy in the air. His ward, Rin, along with Shippo and Kohaku sat atop his two headed dragon. They all seemed happy with smiles on their faces, they would be different from others their age for they had seen what happened on the front lines of battle, but at this moment they all were simply children enjoying the evening.

And finally InuYasha, her best friend and first love. When she looked at him, he stepped forward taking her into his strong arms, holding her for a long moment before letting her go. He looked down at her with warm honey gold eyes that looked at her with a softness that hadn't been there before.

She would remember this moment always, for this would be the last time she would see them. The gods had told them when she had made her ' _wish'_. She didn't like it but she had no control over it, so for now she would take this moment to memorize the faces of her friends in this moment of peace that they shared. This is how she wanted to remember them; she wanted to engrave their happiness, this final image of them, into her mind forever.

Taking a deep breath while closing her eyes, she let the peace surround her and fill her in the few moments she had left with her friends. She didn't know how long she had left but she would take the time she had left to let her soul relax. And although she knew not what the future held for her, she would try and welcome this new adventure with open arms.

They all stood quietly for the next minute until her eyes snapped open.

Her time was up.

Ripping its way through time and space, a black hole grew behind her. White ribbons danced at it's edges, holding it in place, while several latched onto her, wrapping around her ankles and wrists. The ribbons of light caressed her skin as they wrapped around her, their touch almost as light as the breeze.

With a bitter sweet smile, she waved to her friends as she fought back the tears that brimmed her eyes. "I love you all so much," she choked. "Goodbye my friends,"

She tried so hard not to cry in that moment as she looked at her friends. All of which looked back at her with horror stricken faces. Sango's brown eyes were quick to fill with tears as she charged forward with Miroku doing the same. But InuYasha's reaction hurt the most to see. His eyes were wide and for the first time Kagome saw true fear in his searing honey gold eyes.

It all moved so slowly, and in that moment Kagome wanted to take it all back. Seeing them like this she wanted to reach forward, for InuYasha to grab her hand and pull her from the darkness and in his arms. She wanted to stay with them and live a life of love with the friends that had become her family.

"NO! KAGOME!" InuYasha cried out to her.

And then she was swallowed by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Floating in darkness, Kagome was left to grieve the loss of her friends and the family she had left in her birth time. She cared not where she was as she simply cried, screaming even, as she left out the pain within her heart.

It felt like years that she floated in that darkness, no way to know how much time had actually passed or for that matter where she was. To her it felt like a prison, one she had no way to escape from. This darkness looked empty and yet it felt full as it wrapped around her in a warm embrace, as if wanting to comfort her.

" _Hush now my child, there is no need for such tears_ ," came a honey dew voice in the form of a coo behind her.

Turning around Kagome came face to face with a legend. Looking like a beacon of light in the darkness, Midoriko stood before her. She wore a white kimono that only seemed to make her skin look more pale in color while her natural black hair glowed purple as it flared around her head in a dark halo, leaving her look like an angel with red/purple eyes.

"What's going on? Where are we?" she demanded in a rush. She did not like being in this endless darkness, it reminded her too much of death and the many times she had nearly died.

With a sad shake of her head Midoriko spoke. " _We are within a place of my creating. It is where your old life ends and your new life begins. Your wish even selfless cannot get rid of the jewel for there is no selfless wish. Because of this the jewel will remain with you, in your heart where your powers comes from,"_

"Is there really no way to destroy the jewel?" She asked, her voice cracking under the strain of her emotions.

" _One_ " her voice grew grim " _Only when you die and your soul is no more will the jewel die_ ," Midoriko told her. There was no way, for when she died her soul would move on to the next left and so on for eternity.

"So there is no way," Kagome stated in defeat.

" _No, overtime the jewel will become a part of you, its powers will become your own and then you will become the living Shikon No Tama,"_

Kagome stayed silent for a long moment as she took in the miko's words. If she and the jewel became one that would mean that she would never die, that the fight for the jewel would never end.

"What will happen?... you know when I enter this new life?" Kagome asked

 _"You will forget, so that this life does not interfere with your new one,"_

"No I can't forget them, they're my family! I love them!" Kagome yelled tears in her sapphire eyes. How could the gods continue to take away everything she held dear. She had already given up her life, and now they wished to take away the only thing she had left of them? Her memories… How could they do this to her after everything they put her through.

" _You will never truly forget, even if you can't always remember. Your mind might forget but your heart will never forget the love it has felt and has given to others,_ " Midoriko spoke softly as she placed her hand on Kagome's arm, her touch warm and reassuring, much like that of a mother consoling her child.

With a shaky breath Kagome gave in once more and cried. Crying she leaned into Midoriko who held her tightly.

~o.O~O.o~

Midoriko held Kagome to her chest as she cried. And as Kagome cried her body began to change both in appearance and size. Her form glowed a gentle white as her body converted backwards, becoming smaller.

Midoriko watched in amazement as she wrapped the now newly born Kagome in the kimono she had been wearing moments ago. With eyes closed and seemingly at rest, Kagome cried in her sleep with thick tears falling to tail down her full pink cheeks.

Wiping away the tears Midoriko's heart broke for the girl, she for one so young -literally- she's had to face more hardships than most, and probably face even more in her next life.

And like that the young girl changed once more, her pale skin grew darker till it was a nice color while her hair grew to be tight raven curls atop her head, and a tail grew from her backside in the form of a lion's tail with black hair at the end. But it didn't stop there, she changed once more. In a bright light the baby girl that had once been in her arms turned into a tanned fur lion cub with black hair tipping her ears and tail, while her nose was a cute pink.

Midoriko looked at the young miko girl amazed, she was to begin her new life as a lion demon with a miko spirit. It was unheard of but this girl had always been unique.

She looked down fondly at the small miko turned demon, she only hoped that she would find happiness in her next life. Cooing softly at the cub, she gently stroked her head in a loving manner. When she had dreamed of having a child, she had imagined a little girl just like Kagome.

As Midoriko gently pet the cute cub a portal appeared, its white arms moving forth to wrap around the small cub. Midoriko reached after her, not wanting to let her go so soon, a little afraid of what awaited the young girl in her next life.

With worry she watched as Kagome disappeared into the portal to begin her new life. And as the portal disappeared a new one appeared, this one meant for her.

It sparkled and shined brightly in the dark emptiness around her, she stepped forward welcoming the light as she moved on to finally take her place in the afterlife.

"Good luck my Kagome," she than disappearing into the blinding lights of heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Taka -or more formally know as Scar- didn't know what drew him into the savanna so late at night but he was never one to turn away from his instincts. Plus it's not like someone was waiting back at his cave for him, no one would miss him if he went missing. In fact his brother would prefer if he disappeared, not like he was a threat to take the throne seeing as the prince had been born days ago putting him farther down the list.

The rain season was fast approaching, he could feel it in his bones as he continued farther into the brush. The moon, even with it being a simple slit in the sky, outlined the dark undergrowth in silver. Gazing up at the sky, he took note of the dark clouds rolling in from the east. Apparently the rains would begin arriving soon than expected.

Just as he turned to head back to his 'home' but a small cry caused him to pause in step. A roar of thunder caused him to continue on his way when yet again he hears a cry, this time it was clear that the wail came from a babe. Turning quickly around, he listened hard and to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

With an irritated sigh he trotted towards the sounds. Though he felt more worried than irritated he quickened his pace as the wails grew louder.

When he found the source of the wails, he had nearly tripped over the small new born cub. He raised an eyebrow at the cub when it stopped crying only to look at him with its large sapphire blue eyes. The cub was probably days old, in no shape to be one it's own. She lay on her back staring at him with her head tilted to the side. The cub had golden tanned fur with paler fur coloring her underbelly and paws, while black fur tipped her tail and ears.

"How can something so small cause so much noise?" He sighed. Though many might call him evil he wasn't, even he, an outcast, had a heart. And with that heart he knew he couldn't leave the small cub here where it would surely die or be killed by some other creature.

He hesitantly reached out towards the cub that looked at him so happily. Lowering his head he gently picked up the cub in his mouth. The little lion giggled happily, while wiggling as it hit at the tall dry grass. He could only sigh as he rolled his eyes at the cub's playful nature.

Walking to his cave he wondered as to why one would leave an unprotected cub, a demon cub for that matter, out in the open. What had this girl, only days old, do to be abandoned? Was she simply the runt of the litter, unwanted because she was so small?

With a sigh he picked up the pace, hearing that sound of rain nearing. Not being a fan of getting wet one could understand his want to hurry home, plus he had a cub to worry about if she got sick from the rain she could die.

And just as fate would have it, as soon as his cave was in sight it began to rain.

Growling in anger he raced to his home, it hadn't always been his home but when he had been marked as an outcast, he had been forced to leave his birthplace; pride rock. He had once had a real name, one that his mother had gifted him, Taka, but upon her death his brother fought to be King of the pride. Upon losing to his brother, his brother had gifted him the scar and then his outcast name 'Scar' to always remind him where his place was within the pride. Nowhere.

But from his large rock formed home he could see his old home just along the horizon. Once in his empty home he set the cub on the furs in the corner so as to shake off the raindrops that clung to his dark fur. Once he felt dry he shifted into his humanoid form.

His ebony black hair fell in a thick wave to his shoulders with a widow's peak marking his hairline, facial hair lined his chin and jaw. His eyes were a bright green while a single scar marked his perfect face dragging across his left eye, he had a regal look to him and that's how he held himself. He wasn't muscular but he wasn't scrawny either, with a lean physique thin muscle lined every inch of his body. On his humanoid form he wore baggy black pants that came up past his belly button, with double golden band on both of his upper arms while a necklace his mother gave him hung from his neck. It was made up of several rows of beads that started at a gold chain with thin black beads that connected to another golden chain with red,silver, black and gold beads that led to another chain that had thin feather like stones.

Moving to the middle of his 'home' where the dying fire pit lay he looked at the ambers for a moment before getting to work on rebuilding it. Within a minute there was a roaring fire. turning the the cub he gently worked to dry her before setting about getting his bed. Using multiple furs he laid them near the fire and then made a little bed for the girl so she would roll into the fire during the night.

Sitting down next to the small cub he watched slightly amused as she rolled around before looking at him with her bright sapphire eyes, she tilted her head to the side and then looked to be deep in thought. With a smile and happy giggle, her body took on a slight glow and she shifted. Still with a smile on her face she had shifted into her humanoid form. She had pale tanned skin and raven black hair that was curled atop her head, while she had a small lion's tail that swayed back and forth happily as she reached up towards him.

His amusement turned to amazement. This cub that looked no older than a few weeks was already shifting between forms. It normally took cubs the first two years to shift into their humanoid form.

With a shake of his head and a smile of disbelief he picked her up doing his best to hold her. A little awkwardly he had to admit; holding her as he remembered some of the lioness's holding their cubs back when he was a cub. He cradled her body to his chest using his arm to support her head and the other to support her body.

He then sat down against the wall. He was tired and from the yawn the cub gave she too was tired. "What are we going to call you?" he asked aloud as he watched the young cub drift off.

' _Kagome'_

His eyebrows knotted together as he looked around, having sworn that he heard a voice.

' _Kagome'_

He shook his head before once more looking down at the small cub as he let the foreign name roll off his tongue. "Kagome," and even though the cub was half asleep a smile formed on her lips.

With a light chuckle he smiled a small smile. "Kagome it is then," he chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Looking down at her sleeping face Scar took note of how peaceful she looked resting within his arms. Warmth filled his chest as he watched her turn into his chest, her small pale hand reaching out to touch his tan chest over his heart. That act made him smile, holding her a little tighter to him. He simply sat there gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, enjoying the moment of peace.

Placing the babe in the makeshift bed, he shifted into his lion form and curled around her placing his head close to hers. He quickly fell asleep after that.

Morning came quickly, too quickly for Scar's taste. He needed to take the small cub to pride rock. Although he found himself fond of the little cub it happened to be for her best interest for he could not, no matter how he wished he could, take care of her properly. It secretly amazed him how attached he became to this child in the manner of a few hours. He could not care for her in the way she needed at this moment; she was nothing but a babe that needed a lioness to provide her with the proper nutrition.

It had crossed his mind, briefly, to take her to the outlands where his " _pride_ " of outcasts lived but he couldn't bring himself to take her to such a place. It was dark there, most didn't care for any others needs than their own, and he doubted that any of the lionesses would be so willing to nurse a cub that wasn't their own. But his brother's pride were different for none of them were outcasts and they had never felt the sting of betrayal like those of his pride had.

So it became his only choice. Hopefully he would still be able to see the little cub every once in a while. He couldn't explain it but he found himself caring for the cub as if she were his own.

With a large yawn and a quick stretch, he shook out his luscious mane. He looked out to see that it was still raining and from the looks of it, it was going to stay awhile.

Still feeling a little tired he quickly shook out his fur before stretching again with one final yawn.

The little cub had shifted in the middle of the night back into her lion form, no doubt unable to keep it up when sleeping. He was still impressed and he had no doubt that she would one day be a very powerful lioness when she grew up.

Though he wished to keep the cub a little longer he knew that when she woke up that she would be hunger and the only way she would be able to get food was by being nursed, something he couldn't and never would be able to do. Her only chance at a good and healthy life was for him to take her to his brother's pride.

Not wishing for the small cub to get sick he wrapped her in the blanket a few time while being careful in being able to let her breathe. He then set her in another blanket which he used so as to carry her, much like how the fabled stork brought people their babies. With the blanket in his mouth he slowly made his way towards the entrance of the cave, not really wanting to get wet.

With a groan he left the cave, moving quickly but not running so as not to wake her up, Scar made his way to pride rock. The rain had lessened from what it had been the night before but it was far from over, no doubt going to linger for another day or two.

In little less than an hour Scar appeared at his old home. His eyes darkening and his heart filling with hate as he looked around. He shook as he came under the large rock, not wishing to wait for his brother in the rain. His brother no doubt knew that he was here thanks to that pesky bird of his. The longer he stayed within the shadow of his old home, the darker his mood became.

Lying down, Scar pulled the cub to him, laying her between his front legs. She slept peacefully, undisturbed by the weather. He found himself becoming jealous, his brother's pride didn't deserve such a sweet and pure creature. A low growl rose in his chest at his growing anger.

At the sound the small cub stirred from its sleep with a whimper. The sadness of the sound caused Scar to feel guilty for disturbing her. He purred softly rubbing his cheek against her head; try to ease her sadness as well as to apologize.

He didn't understand why he cared for the cub so deeply, maybe because he could relate to her after all they had both done something wrong from birth. The difference was that he had lived through the hate whereas she had simply been abandoned, it would be her blessing and curse. She would be saved from being thrown out of her pride and becoming an outcast, yet she would be left with the unanswered question of why.

Nuzzling the cub and offering her a gentle purr. "I won't be far," he whispered the promise. And he wouldn't, he would not abandon her, even if he were not around he would watch out for her and offer her anything he could.

The moment was interrupted by a gruff, and purposeful, clearing of one's throat. Lazily Scar turned a glare up towards his brother. Rustic red hair fell flat against his broad shoulders, his deep crimson eyes leering down at him. His brother was large in shape with thick muscle lining his massive form; one would doubt they were related when compared. Mufasa embodied perfection for their species; he was powerful in every meaning of the word and considerable good looking as declared by all the lioness within the pride. Wearing deep burgundy pants the waistline came up past his hips cover his navel while draped lazily over his chest was a fur lined shae.

"What right do you have trespassing!?" squawked a shrill male voice. Peaking around Mufasa stood the cowering bird Zazu, his thin form half the size of Mufasa's. Feathered hair stuck to his forehead in a mix of silvery blue and black, while yellow and red marked his snowy cheeks lining his black eyes.

A low growl erupted from his chest, the sound caused the small demon to shriek while hiding behind Mufasa. As much as the sight amused him the cry that met his ears made them drop.

" _Shh_ it's alright," he whispered a purr at the back of his throat as he nuzzled the demon babe.

"A cub!?" Zazu shrieked making both lions turn glares in his direction. Under the heat of their irritation the bird demon shrank into himself and looked away.

"What is the meaning of this Scar?" Mufasa asked, although it sounded as a demand. And it no doubt was, the larger of the brothers had always been that way, when he spoke he wanted answers.

"What does it look like?" Came Scar's sarcastic reply only for his brother to growl angrily. "It's a child, what else,"

"And why have you brought _it_ here?" He asked looking down his nose at the two.

Scar forced himself not to growl, he didn't wish to fight, a fight he would almost always lose because of his brother's physical prowess. " _She_ is not it, and I brought Kagome here because I had found her within _your_ lands. She is incapable of caring for herself at this time and after all, it is your place to care for those within your territory," he stated dryly. This would no doubt be the only way to get him to accept the cub but he had to ensure Kagome would be cared for even if he was forcing his brother to take her as his ward.

There were a huff and Scar shifted, scooping the cub into his arms he held her while staring straight into his brother curious eyes.

"Zazu take the cub and have Layhla begin caring for the cub," the bird looked to Mufasa in awe and when the lion looked down at him he scurried to complete his orders. Shaking the demon stood in front of Scar his arms outstretched to take the girl with actually taking her from him.

Looking down at the cub tired blue eyes blinked up at him and a paw came up gently patting his chin. He couldn't stop the amused huff of air. The cub seemed to be so intoned with the world around her. His heart clenched tightly as he passed her along, not at all ready to let go but know he had to.

Once he had the girl he looked as if he would drop her, his thin arms barely able to support her. He turned on his heel and scurried away, Scar could only watch sadly as she was no longer in sight.

"Layhla? She'll be good to Kagome right?" He asked compelled to ensure the cub's safety.

Mufasa nodded. "Yes, Layhla recently lost her own cub while birthing, she is more than capable of caring for the girl though," he stated flatly.

Scar stared at his brother. He was forcing Kagome upon a woman in mourning, the woman could very well become violent or upset as she had to care for someone else's cub while hers had perished. It didn't sit well with him but he kept his opinion to himself, he'd just have to check in on her regularly.

"Worry not brother, the girl is now my ward and will be cared for,"

"For how long though?" Green eyes narrowed bitterly causing crimson to glare back at him. Turning on his heel he began what would be his journey home but was stopped by a large hand gripping his shoulder. He glared at the tanned appendage before jerking his shoulder, forcefully removing the tight grip the demon had tried to use to keep him in place.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba,"

"When was that again?" he asked in an innocently mocking tone while rolling his eyes. There wasn't any reason for him to have been there, it was nothing more than a reminder how far he was from being King, a position he should be sharing with his brother.

"Yesterday," he growled.

"Really? Oh, I feel _absolutely_ awful," the mocking tone silly dripping from his false sympathy. "Must've slipped my mind,"

There was a squawk forcing the two to look back at the returning Zazu, Scar rolling his eyes at him. "Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!"

"I _was_ first in line. Until the little hairball was born,"

"That _hairball_ is my son and your future king," Mufasa growled.

"Oh, I shall remember to practice my curtsy," there was another rolling of green eyes forcing the larger lion to glare at his brother while a low growl rumbled in his throat as Scar turned away ready to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar," his growl in forcing the warning.

Looking over his shoulder green eyes clashed definitely against the raging crimson of his brother. "Oh but perhaps it is _you_ who shouldn't turn _your_ back to me,"

Mufasa lept forward, flash stepping in front of the shorter lion demon as he leered down at the male threateningly. His clawed hand twitching. "Is that a challenge?!"

Scar gave a humorless huff as he walked around him both of them maintaining eye contact. "Temper, temper brother. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you, _again,"_

"Why not? You scared," The bird taunted.

"I wouldn't wish to be gifted with another **_scar_** anytime soon," Scar snarled while stalking the smaller demon, forcing him to shrink backward. "Besides as far as brains go, I've got the lion's share. But sadly when it comes to brute strength it seems at the shallow end of the gene pool," With a glare pinned to the bird he huffed. The bird was filled with nothing more than hot air and not worth the breath he had just wasted on him.

Turning his eyes lingered on his brother who had never taken his eyes off of him. Jumping from the small edge he shifted midair and simply sulked away.

Zazu sighed relief. Although Scar wasn't the strongest lion, he sure was stronger than himself, and it wouldn't take much more than a swipe of his claws to end his life. " There's one in every family, sire - two in mine, actually - and they always manage to ruin special occasions,"

Mufasa watched after his brother, guilt flashing within his crimson gaze. No matter what the past could not be undone, now much older he regretted how he had acted towards taking control of the pride his father's words having weighted heavily on his young mind. He could have actually used his bothers help now more than ever with controlling the large territory. "What am I going to do with him?" Even if he could, an apology at this point would probably do more harm than anything, but he would have to begin that process of healing his relationship with his brother.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug," Zazu gleamed.

"Zazu!" The lion chuckled before clapping a hand to the birds back.

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him,"

This forced a hearty, booming laugh to erupt in Mufasa's chest the sound echoing the cave as they made their way back inside.


End file.
